


Morning

by amonovalis



Category: The Fosters, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Stef/Lena - Freeform, adamsfoster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonovalis/pseuds/amonovalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a missing scene set after 2x03 ("Play")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

It’s been a really, really long time since I’ve written any fanfiction so this is a bit rusty but it felt good to actually write again so I just might do it more often. :) Originally posted on my tumblr quite a while ago.  


xxxxxxxxxxxx

Soft rustling of leaves, swaying gently on the light breeze that tickles the day awake as the first rays of light break through the lingering hues of the night. An innocent pink that slowly dissolves into a full, warm orange. Which then shifts into a greenish yellow as it moves through leaves and falls into a darkened room behind closed windows. It dances across a colourful bedspread, chasing tiny dustflakes through the light.

You watch the specks tumble across the rug for a long time before you become aware of the cold on your back. A slow exhale and you roll onto your back, staring at the ceiling before your eyes travel to the sleeping form next to you. Looking at a mass of dark curls tied into a loose bun, the sunlight highlighting the slender curves of her body. You roll onto your side, smiling slightly as you notice a curl that escaped and you gently, barely, wrap it around a finger. Carefully, slowly so you won’t wake her you move closer. Not quite touching your body to hers yet. Ignoring the uncomfortable pressure of the gap between your two beds.

Slow, steady breathing that tells you she is still fast asleep. You release the strand of hair and trace your finger down her back. Leaving little creases on her sleep shirt.

You move closer still and slowly burrow your face into her neck. Breathing deeply of her scent. Again and again. The pregnancy has changed the way her skin smells. You pause. Not changed. Made it heavier, stronger. Adding the faintest trace of something sweet you never noticed before. Your lips move into a smile as she stirs slowly. Then there is that soft sound that indicates she is aware of you but not ready to wake up yet.

Closing your eyes you just linger in this moment that belongs to you for a few precious minutes. But your body betrays your mind and before you know it your lips move along her neck, kissing that little spot just behind her ear, tiny hairs tickling your lips. Your fingertips trace mindless pattern across her shoulder before your arm settles around her. Your hand coming to rest on that small bump that is the baby.

Our baby.

The words echo in your head. Bringing with them joy and anticipation but also all the doubts, worries, fears you try so hard to keep at bay. Your fingers cup the tiny life growing inside her as if this is all it takes to protect her and the baby. You release a slow breath and feel your mood shifting.

And then she moves again and you drown in the scent of sleep-warmed skin and the last traces of her shampoo and you are face to face with sleepy but questioning dark eyes searching yours. Dark eyes that for the briefest moment hold the fear she can’t quite hide when she catches you looking at her stomach.

So you smile. You smile before you even know you’re doing it. It’s one of those unconscious reactions to her that people sometimes point out to you. Adding cute and adorable when describing your face when you look at her.

But you smile because you are happy. And you need her to believe you. To lose that last, tiny trace of fear, of doubt.

So you move and kiss her. Softly. Slowly. Her arms close around you, warmth spreading through you that has nothing to do with desire and everything with feeling at home. You can’t contain the soft hum that tickles your throat and you feel her smiling into the kiss even as her hand starts playing with your hair. Another kiss. And another. And then you just linger in her warmth, her embrace.

But you remember the look in her eyes and you lift yourself up ever so slightly, waiting until she opens her eyes to look at you.

„I want her to have your eyes. Your smile.“ Your voice is hoarse from sleep and cracks on the words but those dark eyes shift emotion quicker than you can name them and then she pulls you close again and you drown in her warmth. Her lips whisper something against your cheek, you feel the motion more than you hear the words but she won’t let you move so you surrender to the happiness and love that engulfs you.

But suddenly your world is upside down as she rolls the both of you over and she settles herself gently on top of you. You feel that tiny bump and her warm body press into yours. She is just that bit taller for your bodies to fit together perfectly and you rest your hands on her hips as you smile contentedly at her.

She anwers that smile with one of her own for a long, silent moment before she surprises you with a quick peck. Letting her lips linger on yours.

„I want her to have your dorky sense of humour.“ Another gentle peck.

You almost dislodge her as you chuckle and the sheer joy that emanates from her reaches somewhere deep inside you. Chasing away yet another of those lingering worries.

„I want her to be as brave as you.“ Again her lips move against yours but this time her kiss lasts. Then her voice gains a more serious tone. „I want her to know what it feels like to be loved by you.“

You swallow and she leans back a little to look at you. There is so much you want to say. Words you know she still needs to hear but all you can do is cup her cheek with your hand, your thumb gently stroking soft skin. Trying to convey without words what you are feeling right now. That it is okay. That this is real. That you can’t wait to hold a tiny version of her in your arms.

She turns her head slightly into your touch, closing her eyes. And then there is the smile. This small smile that she reserves for you. For moments like this.

This kiss lasts forever and your hands somehow find their way to the warm skin of her back as she starts to gently move against you. Filling the quiet of the room with those soft sounds you love. But the slamming of a door followed by muffled yelling makes you growl in frustration. Her laughter shakes your body as well as hers and you simply close your arms around her, not letting her go, holding her just that one moment longer. Touching your forehead to hers, not caring that the day has started and that you have places to go and people to meet. Right now this was about her and about you. About making her smile like that, laugh like that. About feeling the happiness and love that all but hums through your body with her so close.

And for this one perfect moment that is all that truly matters.


End file.
